


Haiku

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the shortest PWP I've ever written. Seriously, it's even shorter than this summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/gifts).



Up again so soon  
Gojyo wants to sleep but can't  
'Hakkai' means 'eight times'

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
